


In which you have no real power over him

by ThePondscumPrince



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Un-proofread word-vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePondscumPrince/pseuds/ThePondscumPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps being Tesler's lapdog wasn't so bad... (PWP Tesler/Reader insert, just because)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which you have no real power over him

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind I did this all in a sitting and didn't proofread. No plot to be found here, my friends.

Perhaps being Tesler's lapdog wasn't so bad. With your legs either side of his and his erection just pressing against you, you found it hard to care what he felt about you or what you meant to him. You were almost certain he felt no actual emotion for you sans the pleasure of having you so completely wrapped around his finger.  
And CLU help you, it just felt so good to yield to him. Those big hands roamed freely over your body, slowly, hard, down the chest. They slowed down to an agonizingly slow stroke down your sides, replacing that hard press of his palms to the soft brush of his knuckles. You squirmed, and he didn't so much as smirk, but his satisfaction could be seen in those deep black eyes.

And in his pants. As you squirmed, you deliberately shifted in his lap, fully aware by now how to make him react.

"Tesler..." You gasped, putting your forehead to his so he had to look at your face and made no attempt to hide just how aroused he was making you. You'd learned to do this before to get these encounters over with quicker, but...these days you looked forward to them.  
You'd agreed to it before, when he told you he'd 'forget' his suspicions about you being involved with the Renegade if you'd be his. Of course, you had nothing to do with the Renegade in the slightest; in fact you hated the bastard, but the blackmail was effective. Not that it felt so much like blackmail anymore.

It was obvious that he wanted you, the way he pulled you closer, his hands pressed firmly on your hips and his lips pressed just as firmly against your own. If he cared about you or not, after all this time, he'd never say...but clearly the service you provided him was needed enough to give you a slight upper-hand. At least when you are in the act, that is.  
By the time he'd finally ceased probing your mouth with his tongue and biting into your bottom lip with his teeth (Which illicited a whimper from you), you found most of your suit was derezzed. While you were distracted with his mouth, Tesler's hands had been all over your ass and your thighs, derezzing large patches of your suit. You only noticed it was gone as his thumb gently traced a particularly sensitive circuit along your inner thigh.  
A white glow flushed through you, from your head downward and pooled between your thighs. You wasted no time in derezzing the front of his own suit, removing those pixels of black and red, showing those flushed circuits underneath; fluorescent red on pale skin.

You traced his circuits like he did yours, following them down over his chest, then his stomach, down to his thighs. He gave minimal response, save for heavy, contented breathing. He did, however, give a low, throaty hum as your hand finally reached lower and rested on his direction.  
You wouldn't derezz this part of his suit. Not yet. You cupped him gently, then stroked him, petting him hard through the material. But it was clear that Tesler wasn't going to let you take too much control today as he derezzed the last of it himself, as well as the rest of yours, by force...Not that he needed to use it.  
It was a warning not to make him have to show you who was boss here. You wouldn't push it. Instead, you busied yourself with rubbing your sex against his, your wet folds slicking his length as it rubbed along them.

Tesler swatted your hand away and lined himself up with your opening. Though you'd wanted not to push your luck, you scoffed quietly at his impatience. You only managed to amuse him however, illiciting a dark chuckle as he pressed inside of you all at once. Immediately, you clutched his shoulders with a yelp, unprepared for him to stretch you out so suddenly.

You'd been taking his cock for long enough to be adjusted to his size, but it was still slightly too much to have it shoved in like that. With one hand gripping one of your hips and the other on your back to bring your chest flush to his, he bent his head to whisper in your ear.

"Give up the defiant act." His deep, smooth voice sent a warm thrill through your body, "There's no point in it when I already know that you enjoy every second of this."  
You shivered against him, nodding dumbly. His hand slid up to your hair, grasping it and pulling back your head far enough to look him in the eye. "Go on. Tell me how much you like it, then."

"S-Sir?"

"You heard me. Tell me how much you like it." He repeated, then ground your hips together. "How much you like this."

You let out another whimper as his cock dug into you, "T-Tesler, I love it, sir."

His head bent to give your exposed neck and collarbone several hard, appreciative, sucking kisses before he removed his hand from your hair and rested it on your other hip. He rolled into you slowly, starting you off gently. A reward for telling him what he wanted to hear, as well as taking him in entirely without complaint.

"Keep talking to me...?"

He chuckled at your usual request. You don't know at what point you'd started asking him to keep talking, but every time since then, you'd asked. Every time, he'd refused, staying as stoic and quiet as possible. He didn't want to give you the satisfaction.  
But this time was different, clearly. He started snapping his hips up into you, moving faster and faster. As you leaned forward to brace yourself against him, with your head in the crook of his neck, Tesler kept talking.

"That's so pathetic..." He whispered, "The way you beg me to talk to you like you're anyone to waste my breath on." His hands groped you, kneading your ass as he spoke. "You're lucky I'm so patient with you."

You kissed his neck reverently, your tongue traveling over his collar to his shoulder to lick his circuits, the cool tingle of electricity sparking along your tongue as you followed the red line.

"You know how lucky you are that I even give you the time of day, right?"

You nod, giving him an enthusiastic 'Mmhm' against his flesh. One of his palms connected sharply with your bottom to 'encourage' a real answer out of you. "Y-Yes!" You cried.

His palm connected again, harder this time. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir!"

Again, harder; hard enough to make you give another loud cry. "My name. Say it."

"Yes, General Tesler!"

Once more. "Again."

"Yes, General Tesler!"

"Good girl," He growled, thrusting hard enough into you now to make a lewd sort of noise, that you were immensely thankful that the guards at the door couldn't hear. Of course, they knew exactly what the two of you were doing, with as blatant as Tesler was about it. Somehow, you just knew Tesler purposely never sent them out of the room. It was as much a demonstration of his power to them as it was to you.

"Now beg for it...", He continued, stopping his movements entirely. Knowing from prior experience that he could literally wait you out until you did as he wanted, you began moving yourself, fucking yourself on his cock.

Your voice was soft; you didn't want the guards to hear you beg. "P-Please, sir."

"Please, what?" His other hand squeezed you warningly, his voice raised to normal volume. His eyes were expectant. You wouldn't get away with just muttering.

"Please fuck me." You groaned, your face and circuits both burning brightly with humiliation.

"You can do better than that." He scolded, giving you another 'encouraging' spanking. You struggled to complete sentences as he kept it up, making you cut your own words off for your moans.

"T-Tesler please--" Slap. "--I can't--" Slap. "--I n-need--" Slap. "--Fuh-Fuck me--" Slap. "--Please just fuck me!"

It was hard for you to take much more of this. You were so close to coming, but it was taking too long at the pace you were going. You were heated all over, bathed in his red glow, emitting a strong, pulsing, light of your own as need coursed through every circuit.  
He seemed to be in the mood to humor you, no matter how intent he was on making sure you understood how much power he had over you. Within short order, he started giving fast, short thrusts into you. So he'd reached his limit too...You hoped he'd let you come.

Thankfully, you came before he did, the sensations of him finally overtaking you in a red-hot haze as you felt yourself tighten and spasm around his girth with your noisy release. He came as well in short order, the sudden tightness pulling him over the edge with you. Tesler's mouth found yours, biting hard against your lip again, marking you as he spilled his warm fluids inside of you.  
And even though you had to let him, you thought, tears pricking in your eyes, you wouldn't have tried to stop him anyway. You'd been enjoying these sexual encounters for a long time, but only just now was it fully dawning on you how completely you belonged to him. How happy you were to please him.  
As you both rested for a moment with him slowly going flaccid inside of you, you thanked him. You gave him many soft, gentle kisses all along his mouth and his jaw and whispered your thanks along his skin.

He pulls out as the pixels of your clothes rez one after another to cover you again. He rezzes his own suit. He pushes you away, only to re-situate you in his lap, sideways.  
You put your arms around his neck. One large hand rests in the small of your back, stroking you gently, like some prized pet.  
"Good girl." He says.


End file.
